


Let's try this again.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Harry, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Some angst, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You can't be serious?""I know the war has been over for four years but people still see me as a Death Eather, Potter. I don't need your pity. I don't know what's going on with you, what sort of trick this is, but no, I'm not going to dinner with you.”-----------------------------Draco is sure the great Harry Potter has finally lost his mind, but Harry doesn't take no for an answer easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a big Harry Potter fan and I've been a big Harry and Draco fan from almost the start. ( As soon as I was old enough to realise that love and hate can be pretty close together.)   
> I personally love reading stories that are Post Hogwarts or year eight and I wanted to try my take on it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

“You can't be serious?”

 

Draco tried to sound shocked and offended but it was very hard with Potter so close to him. The man just kept looking at him, a light smile on his lips and Draco felt his pulse go up because of it. Over the years he and Potter had found some common ground, their guilt and grieve over the war having changed them, looking at each other in a different light.

 

It didn't make them friends, not really, but they could meet each other in Diagon Alley and be civil. They even worked together well. This though, what Potter suggested was something else altogether and Draco didn't know how to respond to it. So he'd gone for his default setting, mild disdain. It clearly didn't work, Potter just watching him with amusement and a raised eyebrow and Draco sighed, shooting him a glare.

 

“I know the war has been over for four years but people still see me as a Death Eather, Potter.” He whispered angrily, trying to look for a way out but Potter was blocking the exit with his body. A very tall and well-formed body. He'd filled out over the years, his previous work as an Auror doing wonderful things to his shoulders, biceps and abs and Draco cursed himself for even noticing.

 

He'd always had a fascinated with the man, even as children and it hadn't died down over the years, rather the opposite. Ever since it had been known Harry Potter was gay, Draco had been dreaming about him. How it would feel to be inside Harry, how it would feel to be filled by him. What would he sound like, would he be loud and bold as in life?

 

He shivered lightly, rubbing his arm where the mark was still visible and he saw a glimmer of sympathy in Potter's green eyes. A spark of irritation ran through him and he huffed, taking a step away from the man, seeing the surprise on his face.

 

“I don't need your pity Potter. I don't know what's going on with you, what sort of trick this is, but no, I'm not going to dinner with you.” The disappointed look in Harry's eyes almost made him take it back but he stood his ground. Talking to the man from time to time at St Mungo's was easy, they worked at the same place and sometimes consulted with each other so people didn't look too strangely at it.

 

He'd done everything in his power to make people forget him, forget the Malfoy name and what it stood for. After the trials he'd finished his 8th year in Hogwarts, keeping a low profile, spending most of his time either at the library or in his room, only speaking to people when he had too. It's there him and Harry had found a way to deal with each other, being polite but distant.

 

After school he'd gone to France, renting an apartment and taking some extra classes to become a Mediwizard. They didn't really know him in France and the freedom had been healing for his mind and nerves, not having to worry that someone would hex him. His professors in France soon found out he had a knack for potions and urged him to take his N.E.W.T.S. for becoming a potioneer.

 

He'd spend the next two years making potions for a living, helping the hospital whenever they called for him, learning new ways to make a difference in the world. He was good at his job, mastering even the most difficult of potions and soon he became somewhat of an expert, wizards, and hospital from all over asking for his help. That's also the reason he came back to England, they needed help with a strange new spell and Harry had reached out to him. It had been a surprise, learning Potter had become a Healer, he'd always figured the man would follow the expected path and become an Auror but when he'd asked, Potter had shrugged, looking away.

 

“I've spent most of my life fighting. Now it's time to do something different. Make a change.”

 

It turned out they worked well, Draco mostly working on the third floor with potions and plant poisoning and Harry spending his time on the fourth floor, spell damage. Sometimes the two worlds collided and they worked together, going over texts and spells to figure out what had gone wrong.

 

People at the hospital soon got used to Draco being there though he still had to prove himself double as hard, always making sure he was polite and neatly dressed. It were small things but they mattered, making sure his mark was never visible, letting his hair grow out just a bit so it gave him a softer look, using his glasses when he was reading a text. He'll never forget Potter's face the first time he took them out and put them on, his eyes going wide, mouth falling open just a little.

 

“Stop staring at me, Potter! They work better than the spells ever do.”

 

“I. sorry, I just- You look.” Harry had gestured towards him and Draco was sure he'd seen the beginning of a blush form. His heart had skipped a beat but he'd burned it down. He and Potter got along, worked well enough but that was all. They didn't go for drinks after work, they didn't talk about their personal lives and they weren't friends. Let alone anything else.

 

But today, Potter had turned their carefully formed routine around by asking him to dinner. He'd wanted to say yes, go out and have a good time but it was still a fact that Harry was the Golden Boy and Draco was just... Draco. Even his family name didn't mean much these days and he was fine with that. It had taken his father to go to Azkaban to finally be free of his influence and misguided ideas, finally being able to think for himself, to have his own ideas and opinions.

 

That's why he'd worked so hard to become a Mediwizard and Potioneer. He wanted to help people, not just the rich and entitled but all classes. It had been difficult back in England, some people didn't want his help, calling him a traitor, spitting in his face. He couldn't really blame them.

 

“Draco. This isn't a trick.” Harry's face was serious, green eyes going over Draco's face, his body still relaxed and calm. “And it's also not pity.”

 

“Right, this has nothing to do with what happened today then?” Draco asked, voice too hard to his own ears but Harry didn't seem to mind, just shaking his head.

 

“They were idiots Draco. They don't know what you've done in all this time, how many people you've helped.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes but Harry shook his head, eyes determined as he stepped forward and grabbed Draco's arm. For a second he couldn't focus on anything but Harry's warm touch, their bodies close to each other and he blinked, forcing himself to not tare at Harry's mouth. It was hard but he managed, barely.

 

“You've paid your dues Draco. You were just a kid that didn't know any better. It's not your fault.”

 

“Don't say that.” He shook his head, wanting to shake Harry's hand off but the man held on, a tight line were his mouth was.

 

“You didn't have a choice, Draco. Anyone who says otherwise is a fool.”

 

“You always have a choice, _Potter_!” He yelled, anger rising up as Harry just raised an eyebrow, kindness in his eyes that made Draco want to yell some more or cry. He wasn't sure which one. It had been all over the wizarding world when Harry had testified on Draco's trial, telling the Wizengamot how he'd saved them in Malfoy Manner. How he'd been terrified and lost in sixth year, ordered to take the mark and do what he was told to save his family. He didn't see it that way, didn't see it as having no choice. He could have said no, even then the first slivers of doubt had entered his mind, hearing Voldemort talk about people as if they meant nothing. But he'd been a coward again, letting his mind trick him into thinking this was what he wanted, what he needed.

 

It had felt amazing at first, being part of something special, thinking he was therefore special but it had soon lost its shine, realizing this wasn't some game and people were getting hurt. Getting killed because of him.

 

“He threatened to kill your family, Draco. Anyone would have-”

 

“You wouldn't have.” He whispers, looking down at the ground for a second to try and calm down. It's a good thing they are in Potter's office, it's warded with spells so no one can hear them. If anyone would have heard him raise his voice to the Savior of the Wizarding World, people would have been in here and hexing him in five seconds flat. No matter how much he's done in the past years, no matter how many lives he's helped.

 

“Draco.”

 

“No, tell me, honestly. Would you have done it?”

 

“To protect myself and my family. Of course!” Harry's voice is a little louder than before, the grip on Draco's arm tightening and Draco can't help a flinch. Ever since the war, he's had trouble with people touching him and he sees the realization on Harry's face before he lets him go, opening his mouth to say something.

 

“Don't. It's fine.”

 

“Draco.”

 

“I said it's fine!” He gives him a glare and Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair, Draco seeing the faint lines of the scar on his forehead. They are both marked by Voldemort, but unlike Harry, Draco chose to take it. He rubs his arm again as the silence goes on, Harry looking at him with soft and open eyes and Draco is still amazed by it.

 

_How does he do it?_ Even after everything that's happened, fighting for his life ever since he was 11, Harry has an optimistic view on the world, giving people a chance. Even someone like Draco, who really has run out of chances and Draco envies him for it.

 

“I'd have done anything to keep my family safe. Everyone would have Draco. You were only a boy, we both were. Can't we just- move past it?”

 

“That's never going to be possible, you know that,” Draco replies, wishing it would be true. Wishing that tomorrow he'd wake up and people wouldn't look at him as if he means nothing. As if he doesn't even deserve to be here.

 

“Maybe. But we can at least try, you and me. We get along fine Draco, I like spending time with you. Have dinner with me.” Harry looks up at him with hope and hesitation and it almost knocks Draco to the ground. How is he suppose to fight this? His whole body is screaming to say yes, his heart pounding away in his chest as Harry watches him, the beginning of hope in his eyes.

 

“What would your friends say, Potter? If they saw you having dinner with me.” It's a low blow and he knows it, seeing the irritation in those green eyes before it's gone. He knows about the tension him working with Harry had put on Harry and his friends, especially Ron. It wasn't hard to figure out why, they had lost a brother in the war after all and things like that don't heal easily, if ever at all.

 

“My friends respect and love me Draco. They will come around. They always do.” Harry's voice is hard and Draco looks away for a second, not wanting Harry to see him blush. He's run into Ron and Hermione on a few occasions and it's always been awkward and strained, mostly because Ron keeps looking at him as if he wants to burn him on the spot. He has a feeling he'd actually get along with Hermione if given the change.

 

“Besides, Luna and Neville seem to like you just fine. Hermione sometimes asks how you are doing, she's very interested in your work you know.” Harry looks at him, a faint smile on his lips as he sees the surprise on Draco's face.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. She's actually thinking of inviting you to a seminar at the Ministry. Your work is exceptional Draco, it's bound to come out sooner than later it's all your doing.”

 

He feels a stab of pride in his heart at Harry's words and can't stop a smile. When he came back to England, helping Harry with these case, he'd made the man promise not to mention his involvement. He'd come back without anyone knowing, not even his own mother and he wanted to keep it that way.

 

“But, you did all the work Draco! You figured out the wrong ingredients and who made it!”

 

“Doesn't matter Potter! All that matters is the work and that's done. I don't need my name in the papers again.”

 

They'd argued about it from time to time, Harry wanting to share the credit with Draco, claiming he'd done all the hard work when they both knew they'd done just as much. Of course, Harry couldn't keep silent forever and he'd talked to Hermione about their work, telling her what he'd done and how Draco had helped him. It seemed Hermione was impressed enough to talk to McGonagall about it but Draco wasn't sure how to handle this information.

 

Going back to the Ministry wasn't something he was looking forward too.

 

“So, my friends are no reason for you not coming to dinner with me. What else?” Harry cut into his thoughts, a sparkle in his eyes and Draco went over all his reason for not going to dinner with the man again.

 

  1. He was Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world and Draco was a former Death Eather.

  2. He'd spend most of his young life making Harry's life miserable

  3. He was hopelessly attracted to the man and wanting him in his bed.




 

Of course, he couldn't really say that last reason out loud. He'd only come to terms with being gay about two years ago and hadn't dated anyone since leaving France. The available wizards in England weren't really jumping in line to fuck a Death Eater and the ones that did were just too creepy to consider.

 

“Finally left you speechless did I?” Harry's voice was smug and Draco snapped out of his head, shooting him a glare.

 

“Don't flatter yourself, Potter!”

 

“Oh, I wouldn't dare. So, is this a yes to dinner?”

 

“You don't give up do you?”

 

“Not if I know what I want.” Harry grinned and Draco felt his cock twitch. Damn, the man was infuriating!

 

“This is not a good idea, I just want to state that for the record.” Draco sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he saw the smile on Harry's face go wider, eyes sparkling like the sun.

 

“Great! You can come over to my place around 7.”

 

“W-wait what?!” Draco sputtered, his heart rate going up at the idea of Harry and him alone in Harry's flat.

 

“I'm cooking for you Draco. Also, that way you won't have to worry about is being seen together.” Harry answered calmly but his eyes were still sparkling and Draco felt another blush form. Dammit! When had he become so weak that he flustered whenever Harry looked at him like that?

 

“Don't worry Draco. It's going to be fun and I'm a decent cook. See you tonight, at 7.”

 

Somehow he couldn't do anything but nod his head as Harry went back to his desk, picking up a quill and scribbling away. Draco stood there for a few seconds longer, trying to figure out how he'd said yes to this insane idea before turning sharply, heading back to his own floor as he tried to keep a smile from his face, butterflies raving havoc in his stomach.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-we shouldn't do this Potter.”
> 
> “And why not?”
> 
> “Seriously Potter?” He rolled his eyes, trying to sound cold and missing by a mile. “ You have no idea why this is a bad idea, none at all? I know you're not that stupid!”

“P-Potter, what are you doing?”

 

Draco's words caught as he felt a warm hand cup his face, thoughts stilling to a halt as Harry looked at him calmly. Dinner had been wonderful. Harry was more than a decent cook and Draco had to suppress a moan a few times that night, food warming his belly and making him relax and at ease. They'd talked about work, their families, some shared history but Draco hadn't felt the need to be offensive, Harry just listening to him, asking more questions.

 

It had made his stomach do a weird flip, having Harry's full attention and his eyes had stayed on Harry's lips a little too long at times. Now they'd just finished dessert and Draco felt his heart beat way too fast as Harry's thumb stroked his cheek.

 

“What does it look like Draco?”

 

A little spark of irritation at Harry's calm and sure voice. How had he grown out like this, always steady, always sure? Draco had been like that as a child, though his confidence bordered on arrogance. It had been a way to hide his insecurities and fears, trying to live up to the Malfoy name. He'd always fought for his father's attention, his approval. It was a big reason why he'd been so eager to become a Death Eather, stepping in his father's footsteps sort of speak. How well that had turned out.

 

After the war, Lucius had been sent to Azkaban and Draco couldn't say he was sorry, not really. With his father away and his mother mentally broken, he'd finally been able to think for himself. He'd gone to France, worked hard and it had paid off. People respected him for his skills and knowledge, not just a last name with a dark history. He wasn't there yet, a lot of wizards still wanted him dead, or at least locked up, but there was hope for him.

 

His breath hitched has Harry moved closer, their knees touching and he saw a tiny smile on Harry's face. This couldn't be happening, could it? Maybe he was still in bed, dreaming about dinner and this was all part of the fantasy, Harry finally realizing what he felt for Draco.

 

“Draco. Stop thinking. I know you want to kiss me, I've seen you stare at me.” Harry spoke, soft and gentle, his thumb still stroking Draco's cheek and Draco wanted to believe it. He held his breath as Harry leaned forward, smelling butterbeer on his breath. He let out an embarrassing sound as Harry's lips brushed over his, seeing the faint smile on the man's face and then he couldn't do anything else but let Harry kiss him.

 

The kiss was firm but gentle, Harry taking the lead, asking for entrance by tracing Draco's lips and Draco let out a moan, his body on fire as he opened his mouth, Harry's tongue exploring his mouth, finding every last inch of it it seemed. Harry's hands were warm on his body, having slipped down to his shoulders, one hand traveling up to cradle the back of his head and Draco melted away.

 

This was unreal. He felt his dick get harder as the kiss went on, Harry's hand grabbing hold of his hair and pulling it lightly and Draco moaned, the sound filling the room, making Harry pull back and look at him. Draco felt his heart stop as Harry watched him, eyes wide and dark, licking his lips as he still kept hold of Draco's hair, stroking it absently.

 

“Draco.”

 

Harry leaned forward again but Draco placed a hand on the man's chest, seeing the confusion in those green eyes. His body was screaming at him to stop, to just pull Harry close and ravage him, but his mind was back online, listing off all the reason why this was a _very_ bad idea. He couldn't do this, Harry was still the Savior, the boy who'd defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world. If people found out Harry had snogged with an ex-Death Eather they would skin Draco alive.

 

Besides, Draco didn't deserve someone as good as Harry. His anger as a child had mostly come from jealousy, the whole aura around Harry had been brilliant and bright. He'd tried to make friends with him that first year cause his father had told him what a great opportunity it would be, being seen with Harry Potter, the one who'd lived.

 

He still hated himself for going along with it, thinking if he succeeded his father would be proud for once. Of course, he'd never stood a chance, even then he'd had twisted views about right and wrong, good blood and bad blood and Harry had seen right through him.

 

He didn't handle rejection well back then.

 

“Draco?”

 

Harry's voice broke into his thoughts, hearing the uncertainty in it and he felt like a bastard. He shouldn't have let Harry kiss him in the first place but the chance to taste him, to feel him close against him had been too hard to resist.

 

“W-we shouldn't do this Potter.”

 

“And why not?”

 

A stubborn look in Harry's eyes and Draco had to fight back a smile. He really was a Gryffindor after all, not backing down from a challenge, always doing the right thing. That's why this situation was so confusing. How could kissing Draco be the right thing?

 

“Seriously Potter?” He rolled his eyes, trying to sound cold and missing by a mile. “ You have no idea why this is a bad idea, none at all? I know you're not _that_ stupid!”

 

He'd denied it for a long time but Harry Potter was anything but stupid. Yes, he wasn't as clever as Hermione or himself but he was far from a fool. If he'd been more disciplined with his homework he would have been in the top 5 for sure. Of course, fighting a dark wizard since the age of 11 meant you had less time for normal things like homework and tests.

 

“The war is over Draco! People have moved on!”

 

“Please, you can't be that naive!” Draco stood up, needing some space to breathe, not able to look into Harry's face. “The war may be over but people haven't forgotten Harry! None of us have!”

 

He paced back and forth, the food inside his stomach acting up and he swallowed, willing himself to calm down.

 

“This was a bad idea.”

 

He was about to turn and walk out when Harry grabbed his arm, spinning him around and Draco let out a yelp in surprise. Harry's face was hard, eyes blazing as his grip on Draco's arms tightened and Draco pulled, trying to get out of Harry's hold. _When had the man become so strong?!_

 

“Let go of me, Potter! What is the matter with you?!”

 

“I'll let go if you stop acting like a fool Draco!

 

“Fool? _I'm_ acting like a fool? I didn't _start_ this Potter!” Draco yelled, trying to push Harry off him but the man was like a wall, solid and strong. He almost snarled,his body on fire, thoughts screaming inside him as Harry kept looking at him, body too close.

 

“I know you want this Draco, I can see it. Why are you denying yourself?” Harry looked at him with curiosity and worry but Draco couldn't speak, his throat too tight, mouth dry. Couldn't Harry figure it out?

 

“Why are you running away from this, we've been dancing around each other for years. I- I want you Draco.” Harry licked his lips and Draco bit back a moan. He had no idea how sexy he was, how much Draco wanted to grab him and pound into him, making Harry scream his name. His cock twitched and another sliver of anger went through him. This should have never happened, if only Harry hadn't insisted on dinner! If only he'd said no, going about his business, as usual, pining from afar. How could he go to work tomorrow and not think about Harry's mouth on his, the feeling of his tongue, that little smile as they kissed?

 

“Draco. Draco, please say something. We can't hide forever, we can't deny it anymore. I kissed you and you kissed me back. I know you want this, me.”

 

Harry's voice was pleading, his eyes wide and asking and Draco felt himself crumble.

 

“And what after tonight Harry?” He sighed, all the fight leaving him and he looked down, focusing on his shoes. He startled a little when Harry's hands slid to his waist, mouth near his ear.

 

“After tonight I'll make you breakfast and we'll go to work,” Harry whispered, making Draco shiver as his hands slid down to his arse, resting there. “Then after work, we'll go home and have dinner, and I'll make you scream my name, again and again.”

 

Draco gasped as Harry squeezed his arse, feeling the man's beginning erection against his leg.

 

“W-What? You mean you- oh!” Draco grabbed onto Harry, letting the man lick and suck his neck, making him push his body into Harry as he bit into the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder.

 

“Yes, Draco. I want more than just a one night stand. Haven't you figured it out by now?” Harry's voice was teasing, looking back at Draco and Draco rolled his eyes, trying to remain cool.

 

“Harry, you can't be serious?” But he felt hope rise in his heart, looking into Harry's bright eyes, seeing the same hope reflected there.

 

“I've never been more serious in my life. I want you Draco. I've always wanted you to some degree. Now is the time to try, we've both changed, the world has changed. I don't care what people will say, they'll get used to it.”

 

Harry leaned forward, kissing Draco with passion and Draco melted into it, his hands sliding up and down Harry's back, feeling the muscles twitch and move underneath.

 

“You're crazy. You know that right?” He was breathless, blinking his eyes to try and focus, meeting Harry's smirk, fire lighting up inside him.

 

“I'm crazy about you. Now, let's go to bed?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Harry.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Draco.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Fuck!”
> 
>  
> 
> “That's the plan.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You did not just say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW part, with feels and talking.

“Oh, Harry.”

 

“Draco.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“That's the plan.”

 

“You did not just say that.”

 

Harry laughed out loud and Draco felt his heart swell up because of it. They'd made it to Hary's bedroom, getting some clothes off along the way. Harry's hands were everywhere, licking his neck, driving him crazy as he sucked and bite his neck, using his body to pin Draco down. He was already panting, cock hard and ready and suddenly he wasn't sure if he would make it long enough to do anything more. It had been a while since he'd last had sex and nothing was as good as this. Harry Potter on top of him, teasing him endlessly, gently rutting against him as his hands started opening his shirt.

 

“Fuck Draco, you're gorgeous!” Harry leaned down, kissing the exposed skin, hands in Draco's hair and pulling it and Draco moaned, bucking into the touch, hands firmly on Harry's arse. It still didn't feel real, being in Harry's bed, having the man drive him crazy with touches and kisses but then Harry wrapped his lips around Draco's nipple and he couldn't think anymore, the heat of Harry's mouth setting him on fire.

 

“Harry! Oh god.”

 

“Perfect. So beautiful. What do you want, sweetheart?” Harry sat up, his hands opening up the rest of his shirt and Draco held his breath, suddenly worried. He heard the hiss come out of Harry's mouth, seeing the man's eyes dull down and he moves, shaking his head firmly.

 

“Don't! It's all in the past.” Draco kissed him, letting his hands stroke Harry's messy hair, sliding down his back to wrap around his waist and pull the man on top of him. Harry moaned, exposing his neck and Draco trailed kissing along it, sucking a bruise onto it, making Harry gasped in pleasure.

 

“Draco, I-” He stopped, hands running down Draco's chest, tracing the scars and Draco shivered, closing his eyes for a second. He could still recall how it had felt, as if being sliced open by multiple swords, life leaving him as blood flowed out of him. He was sure Harry hadn't known the effect of the spell, hearing him scramble to him as he fell down, the pain crushing his body. Snape had healed most of it but the scars were still there, covering his chest, a constant reminder of one of the worst times in his life.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Harry whispered, his hands going over the lines, taking a deep breath, face a little paler than before. Draco shook his head, cradling Harry's cheek, making the man look at him.

 

“You didn't know Harry. You couldn't have known how powerful that spell was.”

 

“I shouldn't have used it, I should have never-” Harry stopped, biting his lip and burying his face in Draco's neck, wrapping himself around the man. Draco closed his eyes again for a second, petting and stroking Harry's hair, letting Harry's weight ground him.

 

“I don't blame you. You shouldn't either.” Harry's body shook and Draco realized he was crying, the tears falling on his body.

 

“Oh, Harry.” He wrapped Harry around him more tightly, letting the man cry, stroking his back soothingly till he calmed down. When Harry finally unwrapped himself he looked ashamed, not meeting Draco's eyes as he wiped away the tears. Draco's heart stopped when Harry moved off him and Draco reached out, suddenly terrified this was the end.

 

“Guess the mood is ruined now.” Harry's voice was hoarse, blowing his nose before risking a glance at Draco, his eyes going up and down his chest, guilt clear in his eyes.

 

“Harry,” Draco whispered, lacing their fingers together. “Don't go. I- I know it's a bit of a letdown but-”

 

“Let down?” Harry looked at him with confusion, and Draco was about to say something when suddenly he saw the angry gleam in Harry's eyes, realization taking over his whole face.

 

“You're beautiful Draco.” Harry moved, crawling onto Draco's lap and Draco wrapped his arms around the man, not able to meet his gaze. “You're breathtakingly beautiful, you are _not_ a letdown. I just- I didn't realize.” He heard Harry sigh, something deep and mournful; and he looked up, seeing the guilt in his eyes, the sadness and despair on his features.

 

“You didn't know Harry, stop beating yourself up about it.” He couldn't help a sliver of frustration to enter his words, hands sprawled out on Harry's back, feeling the soft cotton of his shirt. He knew what he looked like nowadays, the scars standing out on his pale skin but he'd made peace with it a long time ago. They'd both been young and foolish, thinking they knew how the world worked. He didn't want this to stand in between of them, not when there was so much already against them. He reached up to cup Harry's cheek, stroking it before leaning forward and kissing his mouth, tongue tracing Harry's lips, making the man moan softly.

 

“The mood is not ruined. Stay.” Draco whispered, fear still wrapped around his heart. This was fragile and new and he'd never been good at opening up to someone, showing his vulnerable side, trusting someone to not hurt him. It was another part of Lucius Malfoy's legacy, seeing vulnerability as a weakness but Harry looked up at him, a small but real smile on his face, eyes open and honest.

 

“I'll never leave you Draco. Not unless you want me too.” They kissed again, Draco's hands wandering to the hem of Harry's shirt tugging it out of his pants before they pulled apart, helping Harry take it off and dropping it on the floor.

 

“Then you're staying with me forever.” He hadn't meant to say it out loud, feeling his face flame up as the words hung in the room. He wanted to take it back, break the seriousness of the moment but Harry rubbed his nose against his, humming happily before placing a featherlight kiss on Draco's nose.

 

“Good.” Harry sighed, kissing Draco again, his hands wandering over Draco's chest and Draco melted into it, letting Harry push him down on the sheets, shivering as he kissed every inch of Draco's chest, tongue tracing the outlines of his scars. It lasted for what felt like hours, Harry driving Draco crazy with kisses and licks, touches and bites and he was panting and wiggling underneath the man as Harry's hands resting on the waistband of his pants.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked and Draco nodded like a lunatic, pushing his hips up so Harry could pull off his pants and underwear, dick exposed to the cool air. Laying almost completely naked under Harry Potter made Draco's heart stop, wanting to cover himself up but then Harry let out a half growl, half moan, and his insecurity was gone.

 

He moaned out loud as Harry kissed him, heated and deep, a little sloppy but oh so sexy. Draco arched his back as Harry's hands went to his cock, stroking it once, sending pleasure down Draco's spine, a wicked smile on his face as he watched him.

 

“Gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous.”

 

“Harry. N- need to-” Draco reached out, needing to see Harry naked, wanting to feel his cock in his hands but Harry grabbed his wrist. He let out a frustrated wale but Harry just shook his head, placing Draco's hands above his head, a stern look on his face.

 

“I'm going to suck you off Draco. I'm going to make you moan and scream in pleasure.” Draco gasped, Harry's words entering his brain, cock twitching on his stomach. “But I need you to behave Draco. Hands above your head.”

 

“But Harry-” He wanted to protest, hands coming up again but Harry caught them, bringing them back above Draco's head, the movement rubbing their cocks together and Draco let out a hiss.

 

“This is for you. I want to give you pleasure Draco. It's going to feel so good, your cock down my throat. Will you let me do that?”

 

“I. Harry, I-” His heart was racing too fast, body trembling with want as Harry looked down at him, still holding his wrists in place. For a second he didn't know if he could do that, let Harry take the lead. He wasn't used to it, wanting to keep control at all times and this was asking a lot of him, trusting Harry to not hurt him. Something must have shown on his face cause Harry's eyes got softer, easing the pressure on Draco's wrists.

 

“I'd never do anything you don't want Draco. I just really, really want to please you. Give you all my attention and care. What do you say, sweetheart?”

 

Draco let out a quivering breath, nodding his head once. He couldn't deny Harry this, seeing the honesty and trust in those green eyes made him relax, Harry smiling at him fondly before rewarding him with a scorching kiss that made his cock get hard again. It was frightening really, how strongly he responded to Harry and soon he was panting and moaning again as Harry bopped up and down, sending waves of pleasure down his spine, bucking his hips up slightly.

 

“Fuck! Harry I, oh god!”

 

He didn't have time to warn him, his orgasm taking him by surprise but Harry relaxed, swallowing down Draco's release, for the most part, hands firmly on Draco's arse. He was shivering all over when Harry pulled off with an obscene pop, his gaze satisfied and a little smug.

 

“Sm-smugness is a bad look on you, Potter.”

 

“Post orgasm face is a great look on you, _Malfoy_.” Harry drawled, eyes sparkling with desire as he looked down at Draco, hands fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

 

“God! You're so gorgeous.” Harry whispered, letting out a hiss as he took his cock in hand, throbbing and red and Draco moaned as he saw a tiny drop of pre-come on the tip.

 

“Fuck!” Harry gasped, stroking his dick hard and fast and Draco finally came to his senses, sitting up to swat Harry's hand away.

 

“Mine!” He growled, hearing Harry's intake of breath, letting himself be pushed down on the bed as Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, mimicking the same movement, collecting pre-come as he went.

 

“Oh, oh god Draco. Oh my god! Please.” Harry's eyes were wide and wild, bucking his body up as Draco stroked faster and he'd never seen anything more beautiful. The sounds and gasps coming out of Harry's mouth made him work harder, kissing Harry with hunger and they both moaned, Harry's hands grabbing hold of Draco's hair and pulling tightly.

 

“FUCK! Won't l-last long- too, too much. Oh god!”

 

“Come- come on my body. M-mark me.” Swear was running down Draco's face, blinking his eyes rapidly and Harry let out the most amazing sound at Draco's words. Eyes wide, full with lust and Draco wanted to remember this moment forever, even if it didn't last, even if they didn't make it, this was as close to heaven he'd ever get.

 

He felt tears start to form in the corner of his eyes but he blinked, willing himself to not fall apart in this situation. Harry was breathing heavily, body tense with want and Draco leaned forward again, kissing his mouth, whispering dirty nothings in his ear.

 

“Mark me, Harry, make me yours. I can't wait for you to fill me up, take me, use me for your own pleasure.”

 

“FUCK!” Harry screamed, his release shooting up Draco's body and down Draco's hand, pooling on his belly. He couldn't resist, leaning down to lick at it, feeling Harry's dick pulse again in his hands, the last of his release coming out. He looked up, licking his lips and Harry watched him with awe and wonder, hair even more a mess than usual, green eyes shining with want. It made Draco shiver all over, letting go of Harry's dick, licking up the cum on his fingers, hearing Harry curse.

 

“You're trying to kill me aren't you?”

 

Draco smirked, taking his finger in his mouth and sucking it, eyes focused on Harry, going up and down his perfect body.

 

“Fucking hell!” Harry moved, grabbing Draco by the hair and bringing them together roughly, Draco moaning as their tongues teased, a little hint of teeth adding in the mix. Harry's hands went all over Draco's body, picking up some of his own release and holding his finger out to Draco.

 

“Suck. Oh, fuck!” Harry's eyes went wide as Draco took Harry's finger in his mouth, licking and sucking it, moaning around his finger, his heart beating too fast.

 

“Dammit, you're perfect!” Harry whispered as Draco let go of his finger, cradling Draco's head in his hands, rubbing their noses together before kissing him again. It was soft and gentle, full of care and love and Draco felt something wet run down his cheek, only realizing it were tears when Harry caught them with his thumb, a gentle smile on his lips.

 

“You okay, sweetheart?”

 

The nickname would otherwise get him furious but Harry looked at him with so much care and compassion he could only nod, feeling Harry's cum dry on his stomach.

 

“I'll get something to clean us up. Be right back.” A kiss on his forehead and Harry got up, showing his wonderful backside to Draco and he had to suppress a moan. What he wouldn't give to bite into that!

 

“Could just use a cleaning spell,” Draco called out but Harry turned, shaking his head lightly.

 

“I prefer the Muggle version. Besides, it's another excuse to touch your body.” A little smirk and Draco huffed, throwing a pillow at him but missing by a mile. Harry's laugh filled up the room as he left to get his supplies and Draco had never felt more at peace in this moment.

 

If only it could last forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Draco? What are you doing?”

“Draco? What are you doing?”

 

Harry's voice was soft but Draco heard an edge of strain in it and he stopped moving, not sure what to do with himself. After Harry had cleaned him up, taking his god damn time and driving him insane with want, they'd lain in each other's arms, wrapped up, Draco's head on Harry's shoulders, legs tangled together. Harry had petted Draco's hair, almost without realizing it and Draco had needed to fight the urge to purr. He loved getting his hair petted and Harry had a thing where he would suddenly scrape Draco's skull and make Draco see stars.

 

It hadn't lasted long or Harry had fallen asleep, face soft and innocent, hair still a mess and Draco had felt a stab of pain in his heart. He wanted to believe Harry, wanted to believe this was the start of something big and important, a relationship, but as he looked at Harry, so beautiful and soft, he couldn't picture it ever working.

 

Yes, they'd changed. Harry had grown up in a confident and competent young man, not letting other's dictate what he should do with his life while Draco had learned to see beyond his father's hatred and contempt for others. It had been years since the war but Draco had been right when he'd told Harry some people hadn't moved on. How could they?

 

Draco had sighed, watching Harry sleep as dread entered his body. He knew the world wouldn't be happy with this. People had a hard time forgiven and Draco didn't deserve it. He was responsible for so much suffering and pain, so much loss and grief. How could he ever have believed he deserved a happy ending?

 

He'd gotten up carefully, seeing the pout on Harry's face when he untangled himself and his heart broke. This had been the best night of his life, feeling loved and cared for. It wasn't just having sex with Harry. It was everything they'd shared, Draco being allowed to be himself, to be vulnerable, to take a chance and trusting another person to look after him. It didn't seem like much to some people but letting Harry take control, letting Harry explore his body, had been a great deal for Draco.

 

Harry hadn't even flinched when the mark was visible, only taking Draco's wrist and placing a gentle kiss on it. It had felt wrong in a way but Harry had shaken his head, placing another kiss on it before cupping his cheek.

 

“I'm not disgusted with you Draco. You made a mistake, we all do. It doesn't make you any less of a person.”

 

He'd tried getting the mark removed but it hadn't been that easy. It was some of the darkest magic in the world and dark magic always left a trace. The image had faded over time but it would never really go away. Draco was still learning to accept that, covering it up as much as possible, not looking at it in the mirror.

 

He'd grabbed his clothes as fast as possible, getting them on as he watched Harry sleep. Leaving the man made him feel sick, but staying wouldn't do any good. Harry deserved better than Draco. He deserved someone without this much baggage and damage, someone who wasn't stained with dead and destruction.

 

He'd made it halfway across Harry's flat when Harry's voice startled him, making him stop in the middle of the room, his heart hammering inside his chest.

 

“Draco?”

 

The hurt inside that one word made Draco feel like a bastard, afraid to turn around and face Harry but not brave enough to just walk out without trying to explain. He didn't need to move, Harry rounding upon him, standing rock solid and blocking his way, arms crossed in front of his naked chest, his pants hanging low on his hips. _God, he was gorgeous._

 

“So, after all this, you planned to leave?”

 

“I. Harry it's-”

 

“No! Don't tell me this was a mistake or that it should never have happened. You know that's a lie.”

 

Harry's voice was stern, eyes hard and Draco swallowed, trying to find his words, to make Harry see he was doing this for him.

 

“Are you ashamed of me?”

 

Harry's question made his thoughts stop spinning and he looked up, seeing the hurt and uncertainty in Harry's eyes.

 

“What? No!” Draco moved forward, placing his hands on Harry's crossed arms, his body reacting to the smell of sex and Harry mixed together. “Of course, I'm not ashamed of you! Why would you ever think that?”

 

“Oh, I don't know.” Harry raised an eyebrow, sarcasm clear in his voice. “Maybe because you're sneaking out in the middle of the night after we'd had amazing sex!”

 

“It's not, I'm not leaving-”

 

“Don't lie to me!” Harry yelled, opening his arms, removing Draco's hands from him. The hurt and betrayal were so strong they cut Draco like a knife.

 

“Can you just listen to me!?” Draco snapped, reaching for Harry but Harry was faster, taking a step back, cheeks getting red from anger.

 

“Why?! So you can tell me _again_ why this was a mistake! Don't you think I haven't run them all through my mind already? I've tried to fight it Draco! I went over all our history, trying to see you as the arrogant brat you'd always been but you changed! I've tried to look at it from a logical point of view, checking off every single reason why this shouldn't work.” Harry stepped forward suddenly, mouth in a grim line as he grabbed Draco by the arms, shaking him a little bit.

 

“I've tried Draco! But, every time we worked together, I got to know you better, seeing a side of you I've never seen before and I. I fell in love with you Draco.”

 

“What?” Draco couldn't breathe suddenly, eyes wide as Harry's hands burned his skin. He saw the flicker of doubt in Harry's green eyes before his expression changed again, determination marking his features.

 

“You heard me. I'm in love with you Draco. Probably have been for a very long time. I- I know it's a lot to take in but if you feel, even a sliver of-”

 

Draco moves forward, crashing their mouth together, capturing Harry's yelp of surprise. Harry melted against him, letting Draco take control of the kiss, Harry's hands moving to Draco's hair and stroking it, bringing their bodies closer together.

 

“You're insane, Potter. You know that right?” Draco panted as they broke apart and Harry smiled, eyes sparkling as he grabbed Draco's hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

“You're no better, Malfoy. Stay?” The playfulness was gone, Harry's shoulders tense as he waited for Draco to respond.

 

“You really want this?” He couldn't help but ask, it still seemed too unreal. After all this time, these years of longing and waiting, they were finally here together, willing to take a chance. Harry simply nodded, sincerity in his eyes and Draco's body suddenly felt like pudding.

 

“I. I love you.” He whispered, looking past a point over Harry's shoulder, seeing Harry smile from the corner of his eye before the man moved, hugging him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, Draco smelling Harry's scent, feeling his solid and warm form against his, his mind peacefully quiet at the moment.

 

“Let's go to bed, get some more sleep.” Harry took his hand again, leading the way and Draco followed. It wouldn't be easy. Just because Harry saw a changed man didn't mean the world would see it but Draco knew he couldn't give this up without a fight.

 

“Night, sweetheart. Don't run away before breakfast, okay?” Harry kissed the top of his head, tugging him closer to his chest and Draco rolled his eyes, seeing the little smirk on Harry's mouth.

 

“You're an idiot, Potter.”

 

“Love you too, Malfoy.”

 

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This was my first ever (longer) Drarry fic and I really enjoyed writing it. Thinking about Harry and Draco and how they would change and live their lives. It was nice. I hope you found so too.
> 
> See you soon and enjoy Halloween. :)


End file.
